Blood Ties
by regie27
Summary: Sophitia finally finds Cassandra. How will Cassie react to her sisters presence?


Blood Ties  
  
A Soul Calibur fan fiction by regie27.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
At last, after many restless nights and days that seemed to drag languidly, Sophitia found before her eyes the outline of the chapel of Osthreinsburg. Her last bit of information located her younger sister heading towards Osthreisburg, Nightmare's retreating grounds on the Rhineland. She hoped to make it there before her sister faced the Azure Knight. She knew very well what he was capable of and although she did not doubt at all her sister's abilities, the new wielder of Soul Edge was a seasoned and dangerous opponent. It had taken two strong and experimented fighters to bring him down that fateful day that she believed it had been all over. Now, with the benefit of hindsight, it was tragically clear that even Kilik and Xianghua's skills hadn't been enough to permanently prevent Soul Edge from returning once again to haunt them all. The nightmare was not over.  
  
The full moon radiated a soft, ethereal glow on the former holy grounds of the chapel. Her steps resounded on the old marbled floor and shards of moonlight reflected a multitude of colors through the broken glass from the stained-glass windows. The emptiness of this place was truly oppressive.  
  
-"Where is she?" Sophitia asked the same question that had haunted her long journey from Athens to this accursed place where only ghosts or demons seemed to thread to haunt the living. -"Where are you Cassie?"  
  
Suddenly the sound of steps that weren't her own startled her. On instinct, her hand tightened the grip of the Omega sword and the Elk shield was leveled on a defensive stance as she blended with the shadows. A silhouette entered the chapel and Sophitia caught the deadly gleam of a blade amidst the darkness. Sophitia waited, her breath drawn inwards, waiting for the intruder to approach her and reveal his or her intentions.   
  
Strands of short, blonde hair gleamed like gold as the figure walked inside with careful, deliberate steps. A small shield of Greek making hung from her left side and a short sword of equal manufacture was held firmly on the right side. Soft, female features were now revealed as light focused in over the newcomer's face. Bright green eyes observed attentively the alien surroundings.   
  
Sophitia's eyes suddenly opened wide, the emotion made her jaw tremble slightly and the name escaped her lips with a soft gasp.  
  
-"Cassandra!"  
  
Equally surprised emerald eyes answered to eccho that brought the familiar voice. Cassandra lifted her head and moved towards the voice's direction.  
  
-"Sister?"  
  
Sophitia emerged from the concealing shadows. Her eyes shone with a hint of tears about to escape them and her lips formed a welcoming smile.  
  
-"Cassandra, I've finally found you!"  
  
Cassandra stood still as she observed her elder sister approach her, an expression of mission accomplished on her face. She felt a lump forming on her throat and the warmth of tears welling on her eyes but steeled herself as not to allow any emotion to be portrayed on her face. She couldn't let her sister think her of as weak or sentimental, traits unbecoming of a warrior, the warrior she had become in spite of her family and even Sophitia's wishes. Her voice came cold and hard as the steel she held firmly on her hand.  
  
-"What are you doing here Sophitia? Why are you so far from home? Don't you have a family to take care of?"  
  
Cassandra's dry tone stunned her as her enthusiastic pace slowed to a halt. Confused thoughts tore at her heart. She couldn't conciliate the memories of her sweet, carefree sister with the hardened young woman who stood defiantly in front of her. She wondered what experiences she had already lived through her hazardous journey that seemed to taint her former cheerful character with bitterness.   
  
-"Everybody back home is worried about you. You must return."  
  
-"No!" Her firm voice resounded through the walls of the empty chapel.  
  
-"Cassie, this is very dangerous. You don't know what you're getting into."  
  
-"You didn't know either seven years ago and yet you still stepped right in without hesitation. I think I know all there is to know about Soul Edge through you and through my nephew and niece. Or is it that you don't think me of being worthy of wielding this and taking over your   
  
quest."- The younger woman's voice had a hint of bitterness that even the conscious retrain she was keeping on herself could not hold. As she spoke, Cassandra lifted the Omega sword that had been left on the Shrine of Eurydice as a gift to the god of forge, the one that had originally shattered one of Cervantes' swords. That same holy blade that was later carefully repaired and now adorned the shrine as reminder of Sophie's deed. The sword that disappeared the same day Cassandra left without explanations.  
  
-"Sister, no one is worthier of wielding that weapon than you, but this is not your quest."  
  
-"It has been mine since our parents suffered every agonizing instant you were away, every second I had to endure being compared to you. Even if you didn't intended to, you made this quest mine too the instant you accepted. Your suffering, your nightmares, your fears, they have been mine too right from the start. Even as a young girl I could recognize fear in your nervous smile. It was I who helped Taki tend your wounds when you returned home more dead than alive. It was I who had to console you went you couldn't sleep, the shadows of your quest haunting you even in your dreams. And again it was I who was by your side when that wretched shard came to your home's footsteps. Don't you dare to tell me this quest is not mine! It is my chance now to stop this once and for all. And I don't need the gods to order me around. My own convictions and my feelings are enough guidance for me."  
  
-"Cassandra…I, I did not know…" Sophitia sounded genuinely surprised by the revelation.  
  
-"Of course you didn't, you were far too blind, too absorbed in your "sacred" duty to notice or care about the others, even your own family."  
  
-"Cass, that's unfair. I've always cared about all of you, but I had to respond to the call. It was my obligation, my responsibility and I couldn't choose otherwise."  
  
-"Don't justify yourself sis. I think that deep in your heart, you cherished the attention. After all, this allowed a former anonymous baker's daughter to rise to fame. Or can you deny that, that you don't enjoy being in the spotlight, respected and admired by all?"  
  
Sophitia's hands shivered. How could she revel on the supposed glory of having vanquished half of the evil sword? Enjoy, what was to enjoy from her journey's travails? The empty fame, the superfluous admiration of those who formerly thought her insane, the deceitful support of the local government who secretly feared her? And now this, the harsh words from her own sister who thought she craved the attention to escape their idyllic yet dull life of blissfully ignorant peace.  
  
-"That's just insane talk. I would give all I have to go back to being that anonymous girl. I wish my eyes had never witnessed the depths of evil I've been forced to see. And I wanted you to remain pure, untainted, as far as possible from this horrible quest but even in that I've failed.  
  
-"Sis!"  
  
-"I failed in destroying Soul Edge. I couldn't prevent it from tainting even my own children with its madness and now you; you too have been touched by this insanity. I've failed in all and I can't bear it anymore!"   
  
Her voice choked on her throat and long streams of tears ran endlessly down her cheeks. The pain that had been welled deep inside the recess of her soul held by the dams of self-discipline and duty had finally given up. Her hands went to her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.   
  
Cassandra witnessed her sister's emotional breakdown with a mixture of feelings. It pained her to see her suffering yet she wanted to finally be seen as an equal to her, not merely her little sister. Even if her words brought discomfort to her elder sister, she needed to demonstrate she could stand by herself and her own strenght. That she could take over for their family's sake and peace of mind.  
  
-"Sophie, please go back. Rothion, Patroklos and Phyrra await you. You shouldn't risk your safety and their well being by being here. I can take care of myself. I will rid our family once and for all of this curse.  
  
As she said these words, a sudden burst of light illuminated with supernatural tones the dark recesses of the Teutonic chapel, right behind Cassandra. Sophitia's instincts kicked in even amidst the turmoil of emotions inside her. Suddenly, her eye caught the image of an entity that seemed to float above them. A giant red eye that gruesomly beated like a heart was the center of its round torso and flames seemed to burst from within the creature's limbs. Then, she saw it. The creature brought forth a blade similar to theirs and rushed towards her sister who seemed unaware of the menacing apparition. Without hesitation, Sophitia leaped towards Cassandra, pushing her away as the shadow of the   
  
entity's weapon covered her.  
  
Cassandra seemed startled at her sister's reaction until she heard Sophitia grunt forcefully while both hit the ground and in that instant her eyes caught the image of a strange creature lifting its sword arm readying for a new attack. This time Cassandra received it with her Nemea shield and forcefully pushed it away. The entity's eye zeroed in on her and its shapeless body rushed against her again. Focusing all her strength, Cassandra awaited for the attack. The creature pointed its sword against the girl's torso and it was mere inches from piercing her abdomen when suddenly the younger Greek dodged it with astounding agility and speed and the tip of the Omega sword struck the baleful eye from behind. The creature shrieked a scream from its mouth less face that made the younger Alexandras ears ring, the eye impaled by the holy weapon. Cassandra hurried to remove the bloodied blade from its body and watched transfixed as the entity hovered towards the center of the chapel and suddenly disintegrated into countless pieces that lay scattered over the floor.   
  
The battle had been so intense she had barely noticed that her sister had not moved from where she had been pushed. She approached her and bended to help her up. "She must have injured her ankle or something by the fall", thought Cassandra as she knelt beside her who was still lying on the ground. The dark liquid that was spreading over her right ribcage and abdomen made her gasp in horror.   
  
-"Sophie!"  
  
-"Cassandra"-Sophitia's voice came trembling -"I'm so proud of you. You were great. You truly are a worthy warrior" -Sophitia answered weakly, her bloodied hand over the wound trying unsuccessfully to hold the hemorrhage. Cassandra's tears fell over her elder sister's face. She understood what had happened. Sophitia had pushed her away from the entity and deflected the blow with her own body.  
  
-"Sophitia, you can't do this to me, please don't leave me like this!"  
  
-"I'm sorry if I ever made you inferior. The truth is that I could have never made it through without you by my side, without your understading and support. Take care of our family and my children. Promise me you will protect them from Soul Edge. Don't let them succumb to it!"  
  
-"Don't die on me, you hear me? I will not allow you to die, not like this."  
  
-"I guess it's too late now. Bye Cassandra, I've always been proud of you. Tell mom and dad and Lucius I love them. And tell Rothion that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise this time but that I'll wait for him in Elysium."  
  
-"Sophie..!"  
  
The fallen Alexandra looked at her sister with a serene smile as her hand brushed over her tear-dampened cheek. She tried to focus but her sight was suddenly filling with darkness. The bright gleam of the emerald orbs was slowly dimming. Her breath was becoming shallow and labored. Cassandra shook her head in disbelief as she held her sister tightly. Suddenly, she felt her arms fall heavily beside her and her breath against her chest could barely be perceived. Cassandra looked at Sophitia's face and found the pale shade of death slowly creeping in on her face.  
  
-"Hephaestus!" Cassandra heard herself shout at the top of her lungs. –"This is all your fault! Is this how is going to end? Are you allowing your chosen warrior to die like this? Aren't you going to do anything?"   
  
Silence was all the answer she received. Sophitia's shallow breathing was now barely audible. Her white shirt drenched in crimson red. Cassandra held her as if by sheer force of will she could stop her sister's life force from escaping her wounded body. Cassandra was desperate. Sophitia was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do.   
  
Nothing else but pray. She hasn't prayed in years but for Sophitia's sake, she was willing to do anything. Years filled with a complete detatchment from all things spiritual came suddenly crushing down. Her life had been devoid of the devout fidelity to the gods her sister's had. Sophitia's beliefs had lead her to commit to an almost impossible and suicidal mission for a small girl neophyte in the ways of the warrior and Cassandra had thought her sister insane for her fanatical resolve. Now, at the image of that very pious warrior about to exhale her last breath, the small flame of faith that is flickered in times of desperation and helplessness ignited into a bonfire of pleading hope. Keeping her sister's head resting over her lap, Cassandra held her hands together and closed her eyes adopting the solemn stance of a worshiper.   
  
-"Please Hephaestus, answer me. I might have not believed in you in the past but I beg you, please save her." Her voice trembled and the tears kept streaming nonstop down her face. –"Please god of smiths, show us your power, show me you care, that you really exist and save my sister."  
  
-"Cassandra.."  
  
The voice was clearly audible yet there was no one else around. A deep, masculine voice beckoned her to listen attentively.  
  
-"Cassandra, dear child. You too are precious to me. I have always known you also have a warrior's heart. I know your devotion to your loved ones is the source of your strenght. I have never forgotten about you and I have always been by your side. You have shown faith and devotion to your sister and demonstrated that you are willing to do whatever it takes for their sake, even believe in the unbelievable. Your courage and loyalty will be rewarded. Your plea has been answered."  
  
New tears, but these of gratitude, came to wash over the previous ones as she felt her sister stir slowly over her lap. Her deep green eyes found the gleam of Sophitia's emerald ones looking at her in utter confusion. She saw the dark pool that had formed under her and the bright red in her clothes and hands. She lifted the shirt in horror but no traces of a wound could be found.  
  
-"Cassie? What happened?" she said as utter confusion could be read in her face.  
  
Cassandra answered with a hug that threatened to break her ribs. Sophitia's confusion grew to higher levels but decided to enjoy her sister's heartfelt embrace and ask all the questions that filled her mind later. It had been quite a while since she had held her like this; the last time being the first time she left on her quest, more than seven years ago.  
  
-"Sophie.."  
  
-"Yes Cassie.."   
  
-"I'm sorry Sophie, I didn't mean to be so harsh on you. I hope you forgive me for all those mean things I told you."  
  
-"I'm the one who should ask for your forgiveness. If I had destroyed Soul Edge as I had been ordered, none of this would have happened. You'll be leading a normal, safe life, untouched by the horror of that cursed blade. I should have kept fighting, even if it meant giving up my own life."  
  
Cassandra looked at her sister sternly.  
  
-"Please, no more talk of giving one's life for now. That was too close for comfort."  
  
Sophitia chuckled. – "Alright. Now what should we do since both of us are here armed to the hilt?"  
  
"Guess I wouldn't mind you hanging around until we find the Azure Knight" answered Cassie with an impish smile.  
  
As Cassandra finished saying those words, a thunder clapped in the distance and the ominous figure of Nightmare entered the chapel.  
  
"More souls!"- The knight in the Azure armor and deformed arm growled delighted as the cursed eye at Soul Edge focused frantically on the Greeks. Nightmare lifted Soul Edge menacingly, his red eyes pure reflections of the madness that enslaved his soul.  
  
-"I think Nightmare just found us…" the elder Alexandra quipped.  
  
-"What are we waiting for then?" the younger answered back, the adrenaline already making her impatient for the new challenge as her feet jumped slightly almost playfully from side to side.  
  
-"Agreed" the elder sister replied with a nod, her sword dusting off the heels of her sandals.  
  
And with a battle cry and in perfect unison, both Omega swords gleaming hope in their smooth blades, Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra charged the Azure knight.  
  
The End  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This piece was originally slated as my take on the Alexandra sisters sibling rivalry as part of the Team Alexandra topic of the week but somehow it morphed into this. Well, hope you have enjoyed the latest figment of my feverish imagination. 


End file.
